


Introspection of a Joker

by Doodlegirl1998



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Mental Instability, Narcissism, Past Child Abuse, Penny Fleck is an awful mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlegirl1998/pseuds/Doodlegirl1998
Summary: *SPOILERS AHEAD!*I was inspired by the scene in Joker where Arthur reads Penny's file and discovers who his mother really is.I wanted to go deep into that and how it affects his views on so much of his life.





	Introspection of a Joker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeoShrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoShrike/gifts).

> This film was amazing. I went to see it today and it inspired so much of my creativity again. There was so much I enjoyed. Arthur was portrayed very well by Joaquin Phoenix and it excellently explored what exactly it could take to make a man snap while justifying none of the actions he takes.  
I hope you all enjoy this!

His mother's file seemed to burn a hole in his hands. 

The truth was laid bare for him to see, it had blatantly contradicted his mum's- Penny's- truths she had told him throughout the years.

_ "I had no way to stop the abuse." _

**Lies.**

_ "You are my son." _

**Lies. **

The latest and one of the biggest lies had been told only recently;

_ "Your father is Thomas Wayne." _

That had been one of his biggest shitshows. He had ambushed the man and his supposed 'half-brother', Bruce, separately. 

Desperate to see a connection between himself and the politician, he had drawn all sorts of wild similarities between himself and the mayoral candidate. 

There was the yearning for justice, the dark features, and after the encounter with Thomas, he had thought that perhaps he had shared his 'Father's' hot temper too.

The document had revealed that she had adopted him as Thomas Wayne had stated and that her letters and paternity claim were her way of trying to swindle money out of and blackmail the Waynes. 

It was all because she had a fling with Thomas. Her previous good looks had now fallen to the wayside and Arthur was willing to bet that Thomas was regretting that one night stand 30 years ago very sorely.

Once he had read the file he realised that all the love he felt for his mother had now withered and rotted. All that was left in its wake was a hollow husk in which only anger, disgust and hatred resided. 

He had no biological family and in fact, he now had no one to call family at all. 

Penny Fleck's file had starkly and frankly laid bare that she had had every opportunity to stop the abuse. 

Due to her Narcissism, she only cared when the violence was turned on her.

That's when she reported it. 

Not when he had first been chained to a radiator. 

Not when he was crying out in so much pain that it quickly dissolved into hysterical screams when the radiator had turned on.

Not when he had been beaten to an inch of his life.

Finally, it had revealed that all this time he wasn't even her's. She had only wanted him because she wanted to own him and try to use him as a weapon later. 

He had tried so hard to care for her despite what she had done and had let happen. All because she claimed she had loved him.

She took in awful boyfriend after awful boyfriend because she wanted to provide for him. She couldn't work herself due to her illness which had progressively worsened over the years. 

He had to grin all the time to make her happy. 

He had become a comedian to make her smile and laugh. 

But…  _ 'Aren't you meant to be funny to be a comedian?'  _

He had tried before. 

Now the clown had become a signal for a rebellion. 

Arthur was going to be the leader of that.

Previously, Arthur had no reason to doubt anything Penny Fleck had told him before since she was his mother after all.

The thought made a sneer rise to his lips.

**She is no mother of mine! I'll make her pay for everything she's done.**

With that, Arthur walked away. A plan had begun to blossom in his mind for the perfect revenge. 

Afterall the only price that would be enough for such a series of transgressions against him would be in blood.

He had killed for less. What was one more?

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to my Beta for this fic Neoshrike :). You are amazing and I am so happy I got to see this film with you.


End file.
